¡¿Qué! ¡Me casé con Grell Sutcliff!
by Sakura23165
Summary: Grelliam. Actualidad. Unas elecciones para un nuevo director general cerca más vacaciones forzadas en las Vegas más una fiesta con mucho alcohol es igual a un William borracho casándose con el Shinigami menos esperado y muchas tonterías.
1. Chapter 1

Después de tanta seriedad, les traigo un fic de comedia xD Todo pasa en el universo de Kuroshitsuji, ósea, los Shinigami son Shinigami, pero están en el siglo XXI con celulares, Facebook, Pokemon Go y todo :P

Capítulo 1: ¡¿Con quién &$%#$# me casé?!

Dolor de cabeza. Incluso antes que los pequeños residuos de sueño se fueran totalmente, comenzó a sentir un indescriptible dolor de cabeza, el cual lo devolvió a la realidad, como una alarma de incendios. Veía borroso, y las punzadas en sus sienes no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo a identificar el espacio de paredes rojas a su alrededor.

-agh…-jadeó, llevándose una mano a la frente. La boca y el aliento le sabían a alcohol, además de poder sentir unas sábanas aterciopeladas sobre su cuerpo desnudo…

¿Qué había pasado ayer en la noche?

Movió la mano unos centímetros inconscientemente…cuando, de repente, sintió lo inimaginable: un brazo… el brazo de alguien más…a su lado. Movió la mano sin atreverse todavía a ver: ahí estaba la muñeca, el antebrazo, el hombro y cabello… mucho cabello, muy largo… demasiado…

Oh, no…

El pelinegro continuó tocando, tal vez, no era lo que parecía… pero ahí estaba el cuello, la oreja, la mejilla, la frente, la nariz, la boca y…

-¡Auch!-se quejó una voz a su lado. Oh, no… de nuevo… él reconocía esa voz… -Will, amor, ese era mi ojo…-oyó la queja

William T. Spears buscó inmediatamente sus anteojos. Entre el cuerpo cansado, la mirada cansada y el dolor de cabeza esperaba estar soñando, sin embargo, sus ojos se toparon con otros, igual de un verde amarillento sobrenatural y una sonrisa de afilados colmillos…

-buenos días, mi cielo~

-¡Ah!- el supervisor Shinigami cayó, pesadamente contra el piso, quedando con las piernas desparramadas al borde de la misma y mirando a su inesperada compañía, como quien ve un fantasma

-ah… ¿Will?… -se asoma Grell Sutcliff, gateando para verlo. Ahora desde donde estaba, el mencionado Shinigami pelinegro notaba la alfombra roja, la cama roja, con sabanas rojas en el cuarto completamente rojo

-S-Sutcliff… ¿Qué rayos está pasando?-exigió saber William- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?... ¿Por qué estas desnudo? –agregó, frunciendo el entrecejo con duda.

El Shinigami carmesí rió, sentándose y cubriendo su desnudes con las sabanas rojas hasta el pecho. William lo continuó viendo, desde donde estaba.

-¡Oh, Will~! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Anoche fue mágico…-suspiró, con amor y ambas manos en sus mejillas. William al fin se levantó, con la cara marcada por la sorpresa…

-¿no me digas que tú y yo tuvimos…?- eso no podía ser verdad.

-¿tuvimos sexo? Bueno, sí… ¡y no sabía que detrás de esos lentes se escondía tal bestia!- exclamó el pelirrojo, excitado

Oh, no… por tercera vez…

-No, no, Will… hicimos algo más que unirnos carnalmente en una danza corporal de sudor y amor….- indicó Grell, con una ligera sonrisa, aun tomándose las mejillas –deje de ser Sutcliff… y me volví la Sra. Spears…-agregó, mostrándole su mano izquierda En donde brillaba una pequeña sortija de oro en el dedo anular…

Instintivamente, William miró su propia mano… otro anillo igual…

-¿Will?

El mencionado no respondió… sólo azotó de nueva cuenta contra el piso

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abrió otra vez los parpados, con un nuevo dolor de cabeza. Esta vez, sus lentes apenas y se mantenían en su rostro, muy mal acomodados y él mismo tenía la mitad del cuerpo cubierto con las sabanas. Vestía con unos calzoncillos rojos, algo pequeños, hechos girones sobre su cuerpo…

-¡Grell Sutcliff! –gruñó, parándose. No había ni rastros del otro Shinigami, sin embargo, ahora que ponía atención al ambiente, notaba un ligero olor a quemado… Rápidamente se vistió con los primeros pantalones y camisa negra que encontró.

Salió. El resto de los inquilinos y del personal se veían muy preocupados, mientras el olor a quemado subía

-usted es el señor William T. Spears- indicó una gerente. La pobre mujer se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo blanco, tosiendo de vez en cuanto

-¿si?-preguntó, dudoso. Ahora que se daba cuenta, varios trabajadores del lugar lo veían fijamente

-ammm, no lo quiero molestar, pero su esposa…-comenzó su interlocutora. En ese momento, William sintió que se le caía el estómago a los pies, más cuando el olor a quemado se hacía dominante.

Sin esperar nada, William salió corriendo hacia dónde provenía el olor. Conforme descendía los pisos, corriendo de tres en tres los escalones, el olor se mezclaba con otros aromas particularmente desagradables. Por los pasillos, más clientes y miembros del staff contemplaban, buscando una explicación.

La cocina… la zona cero era la cocina, y el pelinegro temió lo peor al abrir la puerta de un solo empujón, dejando que un pesado y concentrado humo negro la diera directamente en la cara, encendiendo la alarma contra incendios, los aspersores y mostrando el horror:

Los cocineros, con los uniformes sucios, veían aterrados lo que había sido una cocina limpia con varios trastos embarrados de diversos alimentos y mezclas apilados en el lavadero o el piso, todos los estantes abiertos, con los materiales desbordándose, una hoya con todo su contenido carbonizado en la estufa, el horno liberando más de ese intenso humo y un Grell, vestido con un uniforme de cocinero robado, cubierto de harina de pies a cabeza, y el cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta, intentando despegar un hotcake del sartén…

William no podía ni parpadear.

-quisimos detenerla…pero dijo que como era su primera mañana casados, ella debía ser quien le hiciera el desayuno…-dijo de nueva cuenta la misma gerente, ella había perseguido a William por las escaleras. Estaba empapada y por detrás de ella se podían oír varios gritos y maldiciones de muchas voces.

William siguió en su sitio, mientras los gritos continuaban, como si fueran detrás de un vidrio. Mientras, Grell había colocado una espátula bajo la aberración contra la naturaleza a la cual llamaba Hotcake, y usaba todo su peso para intentar despegarlo del sartén ennegrecido… Una tetera llegó a su punto máximo, dejando salir su silbido anunciador.

-¡Grell Sutcliff!-gritó William, al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo se volvió, sonriendo ampliamente cuando divisó a su adorado

-¡Will~! ¡Ya casi terminó tu desayuno, amor! –gritó, saltando sobre la espátula. Al final, aplicó tanta fuerza que Grell terminó cayendo al piso, mientras el hotcake y el sartén salieron volando en la misma dirección

William apartó la cabeza, cuando el hotcake pasó silbando y se estampó contra la pared, quedando como calcomanía ahí. Ronald, quien iba llegando se apartó al mejor estilo Matrix del sartén, el cual terminó su viaje contra la cabeza de otro hombre.

-¡a mí no me toca recoger almas hoy!-se defendió el rubio, alzando las manos, después de ver al pobre sujeto noqueado en el piso. El Shinigami más joven llevaba unas bermudas, una playera negra, chanclas y una toalla sobre los hombros.

-auuu...- se quejó Grell, sobándose la cabeza, desde donde estaba. Miró la espátula y luego hacia arriba, en dirección a William, cuya cara pasaba a un rojo brillante. Sin embargo, el Shinigami carmesí sonrió más, cuando fue corriendo a despegar el hotcake, para ponerlo en un plato, en donde ya había otros o muy quemados, o muy crudos. Cerca, sobre una charola estaba un vaso de jugo, escurrido, pan quemado y huevo revuelto ennegrecido.

-ya está el desayuno, Will-cantó, mientras mostraba el alimento en un plato. El pelinegro parecía en trance ahora, mientras una burbuja del hotcake de hasta arriba explotaba- ¿Will?

-¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, Grell Sutcliff?!-estalló

-no, no, ya no soy Sutcliff- dijo Grell, alegremente, negando con su dedo- ahora soy la Señora de William T. Spears y para demostrarte cuanto te amo, necesitaba prepararte el primer desayuno yo misma. No podía dejar que estos marginales lo hicieran, ¿verdad~? ¡No hay nada como el sabor casero~!- agregó. Entonces, la mano y el brazo derechos de William abandonaron el costado, comenzando un viaje que terminó con un palmazo fuerte contra su propia frente y nariz

-en primer lugar…-quiso comenzar, pero en ese momento, el resto de la gente que habitaba el hotel se había congregado en la puerta

-disculpen, pero ¿Ustedes son los responsables de todo este embrollo?-preguntó un policía. Los bomberos y paramédicos también estaban ahí

-¡Mi hijo se lastimó la pierna!- se oyó un hombre

-¡arruinaron mi mejor vestido y mi peinado!-dijo una chica rubia, señalando su ropa hecha girones empapados, con el cabello enredado y el maquillaje corrido

-lo siento, nena, pero eso ese vestido ya estaba arruinado desde que te lo compraste- dijo Grell colocando sus manos en su nuca

-¡arruinaron todo el mobiliario!-se quejó un botones

-¡destruyeron la cocina!-gritó un cheff

-¡causaron daños de más de 10, 000 dólares!- exclamó otro gerente. Todos rodeando a os tres Shinigami. Ronald veía a todas partes, William quería que se lo tragara la tierra y Grell:

-meh… no fue tan grave- soltó. Mientras el horno ya no podía más y explotaba, cubriendo en llamas hasta las estanterías sobre él.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

-no puedo creerlo…no puedo creerlo… -murmuraba William caminando en círculos. Sus pasos chapoteaban con la alfombra empapada, él mismo estaba empapado. Los tres seguían en el hotel, en el cuarto de Ronald con todas sus maletas juntas en un círculo; Grell, aun cubierto de harina, estaba sentado sobre una suya, la más grande, celular en mano. Parecía no poner atención, pues escribía muy emocionado en él.

Que los bomberos y los policías se encargaran de apagar el fuego, además de poner orden en tanto caos, había sido sencillo, sin embargo, todos los demás huéspedes y miembros del personal querían a los tres fuera de ahí. El pelinegro no tenía mucho problema con eso, de hecho, era lo que quería, sin poder superar un ligero, minúsculo hecho:

\- no puedo creerlo… me casé… con Sutcliff… me casé… con Sutcliff…-siguió repitiendo William, aun caminando en círculos; Ronald, quien empacaba su última maleta, lo volteó a ver- ¿Cómo pasó?

-muy fácil, Spears, de hecho tengo todo grabado- sonrió Ronald sacando su celular. William se acercó a ver las fotos.

Las primeras eran de los tres, listos para la fiesta. O al menos, Ronald y Grell lo estaban, el primero con ropas modernas con una camiseta, shorts negros y una chamarra de cuero; el segundo, con un vestido rojo, y William, pues… él usaba un traje. Las siguientes fotos eran en un casino, en las diferentes mesas de apuestas. De nueva cuenta, eran Ronald y Grell lo que se la estaban pasando muy bien

-¡Oh! Esa no-dijo el rubio, pasando rápidamente una foto, donde se besaba con una chica

-¿esa no es la tal Lily?-preguntó Grell, acercándose a ver

-si-canturrió el rubio fantaseando y soñando despierto con cara de bobo.

-¿es humana? Ronald Knox no podemos acortejar seres humanos

–calma, Spears, lo sé, pero no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad- contestó el más joven- para ser humana era… muy intensa… mucho… - soñó más- incluso me enseñó su tatuaje sexy en medio de su po-…

-¡No-quiero saber!-interrumpió William, malhumorado

Ronald siguió avanzando por las demás fotos, las cuales ahora eran de una fiesta en un antro:

Grell con una bebida. Ronald bailando sensualmente con dos chicas usando un sombrero de vaquero, Grell bailando con un chico con un William molesto por atrás (él negó haber estado celoso), Ronald insistiéndole a William beber, el pelinegro con un su primera bebida, luego con su segunda bebida. La siguiente era del supervisor con un shot de tequila, luego el pelinegro con otro caballito de tequila. Los tres Shinigami brindando (la cuarta bebida), la quinta bebida, William bailando también, sin saco y con la corbata desarreglada, la sexta bebida, William besando a Grell. La séptima bebida, la octava bebida, la novena bebida, la décima…

Lo siguiente eran fotos en una pequeña capilla. La primera era desde el carro donde se veía el edificio, el cual era pequeño, como una especie de iglesia en miniatura, toda pintada de blanco y con un letrero gigante de neón que decía "Mi capillita del amor". Las siguientes tomas eran de la boda.

-¿Qué?-preguntó William, parecía ver una película de terror

-oh, espera… aquí tengo un video…-dijo Ronald, prendiendo tal.

El video se veía borroso y temblaba mucho. Se podía ver a un hombre gordo disfrazado de Elvis, y a una mujer entrada en años, regordeta, con vestido rosa chillón, maquillada estrafalariamente, sentada frente a un piano, leyendo Cosmos. Grell y William en el altar de flores de plásticos, frente al Elvis que los iba a casar.

-queridos hermanos… estamos unidos aquí para celebrar la unión de estos dos en matrimonio…-decía

-¡waoooo!-gritó Ronald, igualmente ebrio, mientras la imagen del celular se hacía para atrás y hacia adelante por los movimientos del Shinigami más joven. William se tambaleaba también, parpadeando varias veces, agarrando las manos del pelirrojo con su diestra y sosteniendo otra copa con la izquierda

-si hay alguien aquí que…

-no, no hay nadie… podría darse prisa –urgió Grell-necesito que este consiente para el "acepto"-agregó. William se estaba por caer, sosteniéndose más en él, pero tomó otro largo trago de su bebida.

-William T. Spears ¿aceptas a Grell Sutcliff como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que le muerte los separaré?-indicó el sacerdote

-¿eh?-preguntó William-¡pero si ya nos morimos…! –la señora los voltea a ver. El Elvis por su parte, suspiró, con cara de "otro loco"

-aceptas la mano de esta mujer para ser tu esposa para siempre o como sea…-repitió el tipo, algo fastidiado

-aah… si… claro… me gusta el pay con queso…-William se tambaleó más, mientras Grell reaccionó rápido, sosteniéndolo a tiempo para que no se callera.

-bueno, tomare eso como un acepto- dijo el Elvis, aclarándose la garganta- y tú, Grell, aceptas a William T. Spears como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo… tu sabes el resto...

-¡acepto, acepto, acepto!-gritó Grell, muy emocionado. Parecía ser el menos tomado de los tres.

-entonces por el poder que me concede las Vegas, los declaro marido y mujer… puedes besar a la novia

-¿Qué mi madre qué?-preguntó raposamente el pelinegro, cuando Grell se tiró sobre él besándolo apasionadamente. El supervisor Shinigami igualmente respondió con la misma fuerza y deseo hasta que los dos terminaron cayendo el piso

-y debo cortarlo aquí o sino este fic pasará de categoría K+ a M-comentó Ronald guardando su celular

William se había quedado otra vez estático con un bonito, pero nada saludable, tono morado en la cara

-¿Spears?-preguntó Ronald

-tú…-indicó el mencionado, pasando de morado a rojo, mirando a Ronald con la cara de un asesino de película gore

-¿yo?-preguntó el más joven, confundido, retrocediendo unos pasos. William llegaba al punto de ebullición como la tetera en la cocina

-¡esto es tu culpa!-gritó el pelinegro, lanzándose contra el más joven de los tres.

-¡AHHHHH!- Ronald salió corriendo, como alma perseguida por todas las madres de las chicas con las que salió, lejos de la ira del supervisor, quien no se rindió y fue tras él hasta la bodega, aparatando como un vendaval a todo y todos que se ponían en su camino

-¡vuelve aquí!

-¡No! ¡No quiero morir… de nuevo!-respondió, viendo que el pelinegro estaba más cerca -¡Waaaaa!

Ronald continuó gritando, hasta llegar a la bodega del hotel. Miró hacia todas partes, no había otro lugar: prendió la luz, bajo esas escaleras, apagó de nuevo la luz y se escondió

-¡Ronald! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Puedo oler tu miedo!-exclamó William, llegando, por un momento parecía el depredador tras su presa– ¡eso y tu colonia hawaiana!

Abrió la puerta a la bodega, prendió la luz y bajo, dispuesto a ahorcar al más joven. Ronald inmediatamente apagó la luz desde abajo, por lo tanto, William se vio forzado en subir de nuevo a prenderla, y bajar.

Ronald volvió apagar las luces. William corrió de nueva cuenta hasta arriba para prenderla, el rubio las volvió a apagar, y el pelinegro las volvió a prender. Ya no volvió a bajar, mientras ambos prendían o apagaban la luz, hasta que el rubio la encendió. William accidentalmente la apagó, corrió por las escaleras, cuando…

Ronald escuchó el estruendo, seguido de un golpe tras otro, mientras seguía con la mirada el cuerpo de William rodar cuesta abajo por los escalones. Cerró los parpados cuando William llegó al final y escuchó latas rodar, cristales romperse y cajas caerse, entonces, el rubio encendió la luz y vio a su supervisor tirado con un montón de cosas encima de él

-pfff jajajajajajajajaja- se rió Ronald, William, desde el piso, le dirigió una mirada asesina. En ese momento, otros pasos apresurados se escuchaban; Grell se asomó por el marco de la puerta

-¡Will! ¡Cariño!-gritó con angustia. El pelirrojo bajo corriendo la escaleras, sin embargo, uno de sus tacones se atoró en un hoyo, y cayó… sobre Ronald, quien seguía riéndose…

-auh… se quejó el rubio, con los ojos en espiral viendo pequeños pajaritos esqueletos dar vuelta entorno a su cabeza, mientras piaban

-karma…- celebró William, antes de acostarse en el piso, escuchando él mismo a los pajaritos esqueletos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-no puede ser verdad…-suspiró el pelinegro- muy bien, se acabaron las vacaciones, vamos de regreso… debo… debo prepararlo todo para el divorcio…

-¿Qué?-gritaron Ronald y Grell

-¡no! ¡No puedes!-exclamó el pelirrojo -¡apenas llevábamos un día de casado! –agregó, con angustia

-¡y aún nos quedaban dos semanas de vacaciones!-indicó Ronald. Pero William los fulminó con la mirada, antes que su celular sonará.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, lo siento, Sr. Smith! ¡Discúlpeme! ¡No sabía que era usted! ¡Lo siento! Ha sido una mañana muy estresante –respondió en suplicas William, mirando mal a los otros dos. Ronald y Grell se miraron entre ellos, para regresar su atención al supervisor de ambos, ladeando las cabezas hacia la misma dirección.

-¿Cómo? ¿Felicitaciones? Pero, nada en particular… ¿la boda? ¿Cuál…? ¡Ah, si! Mi boda…-continuó hablando el pelinegro, mirando de nueva cuenta a sus acompañantes: Grell se veía la manicura, mientras Ronald tenía su celular en mano.

-gracias por la consideración, Señor, la apreció mucho. Si yo también estoy ansioso. Si, señor. Claro, señor. De nada…-continuaba William con una voz fingida, hasta colgar -¡¿Cómo se enteraron de la boda, Grell Sutcliff?!-gritó, una vez a salvo

-pues…-canturrió el pelirrojo, sonriendo nerviosamente y jugando con un mechón de cabello como quien no quiere las cosa -puede ser que… cambie mi estado y subí algunas fotos a mi face…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- El cabello de Grell se hizo para atrás con ese grito, como si un dragón le hubiese rugido en la cara, mientras cerraba los parpados

-y tienen 2,500 likes, más otros 1,000 "me encanta" y otros 10,000 "me sorpende"… -dijo Ronald, aún con su celular -por cierto, buena foto de perfil, Grell…

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias!

William les arrebató el Smartphone para ver

Efectivamente, estaban las fotos de la boda, más la imagen de muro que era de ambos besándose y la imagen de perfil, la cual resultaba ser una selfie de Grell en la cama, con un William más que dormido a su lado. El mencionado bajó el aparato lentamente.

-Eh… ¿Will? ¿Amor? ¿Estas enojadito? –preguntó el pelirrojo, temeroso. La mirada que les dedicó el pelinegro lo dijo todo, mientras los objetos de su ira retrocedieron, empujándose el uno al otro hacia adelante, como si estuvieran frente a un T-rex

-¡NOS VAMOS! – ninguno se atrevió a contradecir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esto no podía estar pasando, William se repetía una y otra vez, malhumorado, cuando estaban de regreso. Y menos con las elecciones para un nuevo director general en la división de Inglaterra cerca… Si se llegaran a enterar en qué condiciones se casó, sería su fin: adiós puesto, adiós prestigio…

No podía creer que realmente se había dejado convencer para ir las Vegas, aunque, en ese aspecto había sido obligado, y tampoco podía creer que había dejado a Ronald Knox convencerlo de ir a un casino y una fiesta a beber como si no hubiese mañana. Incluso por la cruda era una pesadilla (no podía creer cono el mencionado podía vivir con ese dolor de cabeza casi todas las mañanas) y enfrentarse a sus jefes le hacía desear que el dolor lo hubiese matado.

Pero, un Shinigami no puede morir tan fácil… sin embargo, William moría, sí, de vergüenza.

-debo decir que cuando nos enteramos de la noticia estamos muy sorprendidos, todos los departamentos lo estábamos-indicó otro Shinigami, cuya apariencia era la de un hombre de cuarenta años

-si…. Yo igual estaba sorprendido…-murmuró William. Grell estaba a su lado, con los brazos cruzados. El pelirrojo tenía las mejillas infladas con un puchero muy marcado

-siempre nos pareció que eran el uno para el otro y con las elecciones tan cerca tenemos más motivos para celebrar-indicaba el otro Shinigami- eres de los favoritos para el puesto, Spears. Siempre ha sido muy responsable y esto del matrimonio, fascinante. Todos aprecian a un hombre de familia

-si, Señor Smith…-William se sentía cada vez más diminuto, mientras Grell seguía con cara de berrinche. Sin embargo, al pelinegro pronto se le ocurrió una idea que literalmente le encendió un foco orbitándole la cabeza: Todos aprecian un hombre de familia, responsabilidad, generosidad, nuevo director general… si, tal vez funcioné…

-además no eres de esos imprudentes que harían algo imprudente como emborracharse y casarse….

William otra vez sintió frio en la boca del estomago

-pero si eso fue lo que-…-Grell comenzó a decir, pero Williamle cubrió rápidamente la boca con la mano, mientras colocaba la cabeza del Shinigami carmesí bajo su brazo, en una especie de candado al cuello, para la extrañeza de Smith

-¡ah! ¡pero que dices, mi adorable, adorable, esposa! –gruñó William con la sonrisa más amplia, y fingida, que podía tener, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Grell- claro que… hemos planeado esta boda por meses… ¿verdad?

Grell lo miró, mientras William seguía con su sonrisa nerviosa, vio al confundido jefe de ambos, volvió a ver al pelinegro y asintió frenéticamente, aun con la mano del primero sobre su boca

-pues me alegra saber que aún hay bodas entre los Shinigami; la última fue hace unos 200 años atrás. Está bien que estemos condenado a la inmortalidad recogiendo almas, pero ¿Por qué no gozarlo?-bromeó el Señor Smith, riéndose estruendosamente. William aun no liberaba a Grell, pero asentía en todo- bueno, se pueden retirar… espero que disfruten su matrimonio y suerte en las elecciones.

-claro, Señor Smith-indicó William, nerviosamente, alejándose lentamente y arrastrando a Grell con él

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-ah…. ¿Spears? ¿Por qué le está aplicando un candado doble a la cabeza a Grell?-preguntó Ronald en cuanto los vio, con una gota de sudor orbitándole la cabeza: efectivamente, William aun mantenía a Grell por el cuello, bajo su brazo, cubriéndole la boca, incluso ahora que ya habían salido de la oficina del Señor Smith

William lo vio, luego a Grell y al fin lo dejo ir

-¡Will~!-fue lo primero que dijo el pelirrojo mientras se trepaba en el otro Shinigami, el cual, solo lanzó un suspiro de tolerancia, mientras el Shinigami carmesí se subía en su espalda y se le abrazaba por el cuello con muchos corazones orbitando por todas partes

-¿y bien? ¿ya arregló todo para el divorcio?-preguntó Ronald, mientras otros Shinigami caminaban cerca. William se dio cuenta como ellos los voltean a ver

-no digas tonterías, Knox… ¿Por qué quisiera divorciarme de linda "esposa"? –dijo, entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto para que los ahí presente lo oyeran. Ronald parpadeó unos momentos, pero luego comprendió todo

-¡ah, claro! ¡claro! ¡Mala broma la mia! ¡Ha, ha! –dijo con buen humor, mientras los dos testigos se retiraban-¿ que tal si vamos a comer para celebrar?

-¡ay, si!-saltó Grell, bajándose de la espalda del más alto

-¡ah, no! Ustedes dos aun tienen mucho papeleo que hacer- regañó William, cruzándose de brazos, los otros dos se vieron mientras dejaban escapar un sonido de desdicha- si, se me rompe el corazón por ustedes. Así que Grell, prepárate

-¿y con cuenta azúcar lo quieres?-pregunta el pelirrojo alegremente

-… ¿Qué?-fue la respuesta confusa del supervisor

-pues el té, amor ¿Qué más?

-¿Cuál té?-pregunta William, llevándose una mano la frente

-el que me pediste hace poco-insistió Grell, mirando a Ronald. El rubio asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente

-le dijo "prepara té"-comentó el aludido con buen humor. El supervisor solo se llevó la palma a la frente para otro facepalm

-¡No! ¡Te dije "prepárate"!

-¡eso! ¡Prepara té! Ahorita lo hago –sonrió Grell- ¿lo quieres con azúcar o sustituto?- el pelinegro tenía una pequeña vena inflamada en la sien, mientras respiraba profundamente, llamando toda su paciencia, mientras decía lentamente:

-no te dije que…

-ya, ya, no peleen- Ronald intervino entre el cada vez más enojado William y el sonriente Grell- Mejor vayamos por un café

-¡nada de café hasta que sus pápelos estén en orden!- saltó molesto el supervisor

-¿qué pidamos nuestra orden? ¡Ah, mandaremos por comida! ¡Que lindo eres, Will!-saltó Grell, aplaudiendo alegremente, dando pequeños brinquitos en su lugar. El pelinegro, suspiró pesadamente

-olvídenlo… vamos a comer – al final, se rindió, dando media vuelta. Atrás de él, Grell y Ronald se sonreían con complicidad mientras chocaban palmas.

William prefirió ignorarlos. Con las elecciones tan cerca no podía dejar que todos se enteraran de lo peculiaridad de su matrimonio, además el señor Smith lo había dicho: todos preferían a un hombre de familia, pues demostraba más responsabilidad, lealtad y compromiso… ¿y quién sabe? Tal vez de esta manera podría convencer a Grell de al fin hacer su trabajo como era debido

Lo volteó a ver. El pelirrojo lo seguía dando pequeños saltitos, alegremente, igual a un cachorrito… Suspiró ¿Mantener el matrimonio para conseguir un puesto porque de lo contrario podía darlo por perdido? ¿Mantener el matrimonio para conseguir que Grell al fin trabajará bien? Realmente no se oía como malas ideas…

¿Qué podría pasar?


	3. Chapter 3

¡Y otro capítulo más! Me inspiré :P De nuevo, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, sobre todo, a Valkyria777 y Allison Abadeer por su apoyo constante incondicional ¡Son las mejores, chicas!

Capítulo 3

-bien, aquí estamos…-William abrió la puerta de su departamento, para entrar posteriormente. Grell asomó primero la cabeza y miró a un lado, luego al otro; su expresión cambio a una decepción, mientras inflaba las mejillas con molestia.

-¿enserio? ¿Aquí vives? …-preguntó el pelirrojo viendo el cuarto pequeño- Parece otra oficina…- murmuró con una gotita de sudor en la sien. El lugar tenía una sala con pocos sillones negros a la izquierda, a la derecha un comedor con una mesa para dos, ahí una puerta, tras ella la cocina en perfecto orden y pasando la sala habían dos más, una para la habitación principal con su baño, y la otra, para un baño de visitas. Todo era gris y muy monótono.

-si… -William lo voltea a ver, frunciendo el entrecejo -¿algún problema?

-no, no, nada – Grell alzó las manos en defensa, el pelinegro dejó su portafolio en un sillón, pasando a su cuarto.

William se desacomodo un poco la corbata, mientras igualmente dejaba su seco, pareciendo ya no notar la presencia del otro. Su acompañante otra vez hizo un puchero, antes de alegrarse y saltar sobre la espalda del más alto

-¡Ah, Sutcliff! – lo tomó desprevenido

-ya te dije que no me llames así… no ahora que estamos ca-sa-dos~ Will~-indicó, mientras le daba un beso en la mequilla-¡vamos, anímate y dale a tu mujer un gran besito~!-agregó, bajándose de su espalda, para pegar su plexo con el del supervisor Shinigami. El aludido suspiró y sólo lo dejó caer al piso.

-¡Ay!- se quejó un poco al aterrizar de un sentón, pero le puso a William su mejor cara adorable- ¡oh, vamos!

-compórtate ¿Quieres? Hoy fue un día ridículamente largo-indicó el otro, yendo a su closet, Grell inmediatamente fue tras él.

-¿entonces mañana?-preguntó alegremente; el pelinegro no respondió, mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Grell otra vez inflaba sus mequillas en un capricho mudo, mientras veía a William preparase para dormir, entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

-¡Will! ¡Te estoy hablando!-corrió hacia esa parte-¡Will! ¡Will! ¡Wiru! ¡Will! ¡William!

-basta, Grell, no me interrumpas mientras te ignoro…-fue la respuesta, la cual hizo que la expresión del pelirrojo cambiará a una decepción y molestia.

-bien…-se pusó a ver los pocos muebles que habían en el cuarto hasta notar el armario y los cajones –me pregunto…-fue hacia ellos con la intención de abrirlos, cuando de repente, y con un ¡Poof! apreció sobre su hombro derecho un mini Grell vestido de ángel

-no, no, Grell. No es correcto

-¿eh? ¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó confundido el Shinigami a su yo miniatura

-soy tu conciencia-respondió el Grell angelito-sabes que está muy mal curiosear en la privacidad de otro- en ese momento, hubo un segundo ¡Poof! Y ahora salió un mini Grell vestido de diablito sobre el hombro izquierdo

-no si ya están casados-indicó con malicia- vamos, Grell, es momento que sepas los secretos de William T. Spears –indicó, mientras el nombrado pelirrojo veía a la voz mala de su conciencia

-¡eso es irrespetuoso!-saltó el angelito Grell, mientras ahora el Shinigami lo veía

-es curiosidad- contraatacó el Grell diablito, mientras era visto por el pelirrojo

-¡es atentar contra la privacidad!- Grell miró a su conciencia buena

-¡es relacionarse más!-Grell miró a su conciencia mala

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡Ah! ¡Ya basta que me marean!- se quejó el Shinigami, sacudiendo la cabeza, para mirar el armario-solo un vistazo no hará daño, ¿no?- el Grell diablito levantó el pulgar, mientras el pelirrojo abría los cajones

¡Ay, no! ¡Te lo advertí! –el Grell angelito se desaprecia con otro "¡Poof!", seguido por el Grell diablito

-¡no le hagas caso! Es derecho por ser esposa-fue lo último que dijo.

-es cierto… estamos casados-señaló alegremente el pelirrojo buscando cualquier cosa interesante entre los cajones de William

La mayoría eran más camisas blancas, pantalones, sacos colgados, relojes hasta que encontró el cajón de la ropa interior. Grell se rió unos momentos

-¡Oh, no sabía que a Will le gustaban los boxers con dibujitos! ¡Qué lindo~!- dijo el pelirrojo tras tomar uno con estampado de puntitos rojos.

-te dije que encontrarias cosas divertidas- apreció de nuevo el Grell diablito, mientras el Shinigami se reía un poco.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del baño, haciendo que el pelirrojo pegara un brinco, cerrará el cajón y escondiera los boxers detrás de su espalda. William lo observaba seriamente, arqueando una ceja, ya con su piyama puesta.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-¡Ah, nada!-respondió Grell con una sonrisa nerviosa y varias gotitas de sudor. William avanzó un poco, mientras Grell retrocedía, aun manteniendo la ropa interior a su espalda

El pelinegro lo vio sospecho, pero solo sacó su estuche para los lentes. Grell aprovechó para arrojar los calzones al cuarto de baño y cerrar

-Por cierto, Will… ¿a dónde voy a dormir?

-en el sofá…-respondió. Grell frunció el entrecejo

-no es cierto

William no respondió, solo comenzó a preparar su cama individual para él, y Grell lo comenzó a perseguir.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Hazme un especio! ¡Will! ¡Que te cuesta! ¡No quiero dormir en el sofá! ¡Asi no se trata a una dama! ¡Will! ¡No me ignores! ¡Te estoy hablando!- le reclamaba mientras lo perseguía por todo el cuarto; el pelinegro otra vez no le ponía atención.

Pero Grell siguió repitiendo lo mismo y William se cansó, así que lo tomó y lo sacó de su cuarto para cerrarle la puerta

-¿enserio, Will?-preguntó Grell molestó. La puerta solo se abrió para dejarle caer encima cobijas y una almohada, luego volvió a cerrarse; el pelirrojo solo se quedó mudo unos momentos, con la cobija sobre la cabeza- ¡Bah! ¡Como quieras! Por cierto, bonita ropa interior… -agregó molesto alejándose

William abrió otra vez al oírlo, pero ahora era Grell el que se había encerrado en el baño de visitas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A la mañana siguiente

William estaba soñando. De hecho estaba en el paraíso en un mundo de pilas papeles gigantes perfectamente ordenados alfabeticamente, mientras los Shinigami, todos exactamente iguales mantenían un trabajo uniforme, mecánico, como muchas maquinas en una fábrica, perfectamente programadas.

El pelinegro veía todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, hasta que oyó a alguien tararear. Todos los demás Shinigami se detuvieron en seco, volteando a ver hacia un escenario rojo, con cortinas rojas y luces rojas, que apreció de la nada con un tema musical de cabaret de fondo. Todos dejaron su trabajo y fueron hacia allá, encantados.

-¡no, esperen! ¡El papeleo aún no está listo!-William se desesperó. Todos pasaban a sus lados sin ponerle atención, yéndose a sentar frente al escenario e inmediatamente los trajes negros de cambiaron a unos rojos.

La música seguía, al aparecer una figura… era Grell con un vestido rojo de cantante de clubs, con un montón de brillantes y guantes hasta los codos de color blanco y tocones también de color carmesí.

-¿Grell?-preguntó William y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba sentado en otra butaca, con un traje rojo y amarrado al asiento. A su alrededor, todas las pilas de papeles se desmoronaban en un desorden caótico, incluso con explosiones. Un papel con la inscripción "Solicitud para puesto de director general" con su foto cayó frente a William. Mientras él se asomaba para verlo, un sello cayó con fuerza del cielo, marcando la hoja con un enorme y rojo "RECHAZADO".

Entonces despertó sobresaltado, aun escuchando la voz de Grell cantar. Se talló los párpados, buscando tranquilizarse y poner atención a la realidad. El pelirrojo seguía cantando… y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a William cuando recordó esa mañana en el hotel y todo el caos que había provocado Grell al intentar cocinar.

Se levantó de un salto, temiendo por su perfecta, limpia y bien ordenada cocina, sin embargo, no lo encontró ahí, de hecho, aún no había huellas que indicaran que el pelirrojo había entrado. Todo estaba tan perfecto y reluciente como siempre.

-¿Sutcliff? ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó en voz alta. Se volvió cuando oyó otra puerta abrirse. Grell salía del baño de visitas, con el cabello recogido, y con solo una toalla cubriendo su desnudez

-¿Will?- preguntó, confundido-buenos días

El mencionado no podía dejar de verle las largas, bien formadas y aterciopeladas piernas; Grell sonrió al notarlo

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Will?-preguntó de manera juguetona. El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, mientras volvía a poner una expresión seria.

-no digas tonterías…

Grell solo se rio, yendo por su maleta en el sofá para sacar su cambio de ropa. William solo lo siguió con la vista

-¿Sabes, Sutcliff? Debemos hablar –sentenció el más alto, sentándose en un el sofá individual. El pelirrojo lo miró unos segundos

-¿Sobre?

-esto… si queremos que el "matrimonio" funcioné debemos poner los puntos sobre las I- contestó. Grell, se sentó, cruzando la pierna derecha, de manera muy femenina

-te escuchó, amor

-bien, primero que nada sabes que hay elecciones para director general muy cerca, ¿no? Entonces necesito que te comportes-indicó seriamente el pelinegro- lo último que deseo es tenerte motivando el caos, la fiesta y la anarquía en todo el departamentos y por supuesto, necesito que cumplas con tu trabajo… eso incluye el papeleo…

Grell lo miró fijamente unos momentos, pensando en sus palabras –hecho

-¿enserio?

-claro que sí, amor, me esforzaré mucho para ayudarte a conseguir ese puesto- indicó, mientras William suspiraba aliviado –pero…yo también tengo puntos sobre I aquí

Oh, no…

-¿Qué quieres?

-primero que nada, dejaras de llamarme "Sutcliff"-respondió Grell, arrodillándose sobre el sofá-¿no crees que es un poco extraño llamar a tu bella, bella esposa por su apellido de soltera? Y segundo…- el pelirrojo gateó sensualmente hacia él-si yo hago un buen trabajo, quiero mi recompensa, nya~-guiñó un parpado, mientras hacia un ademán felino.

-eso lo veremos- dijo William, yendo a su cuarto a cambiarse. Grell lo contempló en silencio.

Si, lo vería. Ya vería el perfecto trabajo que haría y entonces Wiliam no podría quejarse con él de nada. La demostraría ser una esposa perfecta, entonces se le quedaría amarlo de vuelta. Sí, eso pasaría. Y comenzaría con el papeleo pendiente….

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O al menos eso pretendía… pero al cabo de unas horas…

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ… Ñom ñom… no, no quiero ese vestido… ñom, quiero ese otro…-murmuraba Grell en sueños. Estaba sobre su escritorio, con la cara contra la madera, específicamente sobre una hoja de su tan afamado papeleo pendiente, y con un montón de Z sobre la cabeza. De fondo se oía una canción de cuna.

-¿ah, Grell-senpai?- un Shinigami nuevo intentaba despertarlo. Éste era de cabello castaño claro corto, muy joven en apariencia, con un traje muy pulcro; pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el pelirrojo seguía roncando-¡GRELL-SENPAI!

-¡Ah! ¡El rojo es mi color!-gritó Grell, despertándose de golpe. Tenía la hoja pegada a la cara y aún poseía una expresión de sueño y flojera que no podía con ella.

-Oh, Stephan, cariño, eres tu-bostezó al identificar al nuevo. La hoja cayó lentamente, como si también tuviera perece, de su cara

-¿todo bien?-preguntó el nuevo, mirando toda la cantidad de papeles

-sí, claro, cariño ¿por qué no?-bostezó Grell, estirando sus brazos

-es complicado ser Shinigami, ¿no? Más si su esposo compite para la dirección –razonó Stephan, aun observando la pila de documentos…

-ni lo menciones, lindo… es…-comenzó Grell, cuando de repente un foco se le prendió, literalmente, orbitándole la cabeza: ¡Idea!

De nueva cuenta aprecia el mini Grell diablito en su hombro, alzando el pulgar para motivarlo, mientras estaba atando fuertemente al mini Grell ángel, el cual ya tenía una mordaza

-de hecho, Stephan, cariño –dijo el pelirrojo, sonriéndole seductoramente- ¿Sabes que me dijo Will de ti en la mañana? Que a pesar de ser nuevo, eres un Shinigami con mucho, mucho, mucho futuro… muy listo y capaz…-agregó, acercándosele, lentamente

Stephan tragó saliva, sonoramente

-¿e-eso dijo…?

-si… es más me dijo que tienes futuro como su… asistente personal –mintió Grell, mientras se sentaba en su propio escritorio, cruzando la pierna derecha-¿sabes? El puesto de Director General ya lo tiene en la bolsa, y necesita a un Shinigami de confianza para ayudarlo personalmente cuando lo obtenga… podría ser yo misma, pero ya sabes… tal vez la gente diga que solo me favoreció por ser mujer y no queremos eso… Sin embargo, tu si puedes y ya te tiene entre sus candidatos más importantes….-continuó ronroneando, mientras hacía que sus dedos subieran por el plexo del jovencito.

-¿enserio? ¿yo, asistente personal del director general?-dijo Stephan, ilusionado

-claro… y ¿sabes? Si me ayudas con estos papeles, puedo recomendarte aún más con él… -le dijo, lentamente- Will me va a escuchar…

-¡c-claro, Grell-senpai! ¡Déjemelo a mí!-indicó Stephan, emocionado, recogiendo los papeles de que debían ser responsabilidad de Grell

-¡Gracias, cariño! ¡Le hablaré mil maravillas de ti!-saltó Grell, alegremente, mientras tomaba su bolso rojo y daba media vuelta

-¿A dónde va?-preguntó el castaño

-ah… pues… a recolectar más almas, claro- sonrió Grell antes de salir

-oh, bueno-indicó Stephan, e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar.

Mientras Grell huía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-entonces ¿Convenció a Grell de terminar su papeleo?-preguntó Ronald, mientras jugaba con su Smartphone, más atento en su aparato que en el pelinegro.

-sí, no puedo permitir que nadie se entere de lo que pasó en las Vegas o rodará mi cabeza-contestó William, sellando algunos papeles-este es un momento muy importante en mi vida ¿sabes? Todo debe ser perfecto y como Sutcliff siempre es el que pone el caos, los directivos también deben ver que los Shinigami cargo sean bien portados y…

Una risa lo interrumpió

-¿te parezco gracioso, Knox?

-no, no, jefe… es solo que…-el rubio se rió más, viéndolo a través de su celular. William frunció más el entrecejo, provocando más risas por parte del más joven, el cual no pudo más y casi se cae al piso de las carcajadas. William tomó su Smartphone

-¿Pokemon GO? ¿Enserio, Knox?

-¿Qué? Es divertido el juego –se encogió de hombros el mencionado. Mientras, el supervisor, puso más atención a la pantalla, notando una cosa peculiar

-¿Le pusiste mi nombre a una de tus mascotas virtuales?-indicó William, muy molesto. Mientras, Ronald otra vez tomaba su celular, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¡Le queda perfecto!-señalo el rubio, mostrando a su Granbull con el nombre de "William" debajo de él. Incluso colocó la imagen del mencionado pokemon cerca del rostro fruncido del pelinegro, el cual, por un momento, pareció un bulldog enojado -¡son igualitos!

El supervisor le volvió a quitar su Smartphone de un zarpazo

-¡Muy gracioso, Knox!-dijo, enojado, manteniendo el aparato lejos del alcance del más joven, mientras Ronald intentaba recuperarlo con saltos.

-¡No, no, no, jefe! ¡No me rompa mi celular!- rogó Ronald, desesperado. El pelinegro iba a decir algo más cuando llegó otro Shinigami

-ah… ¿Señor?… -indicó nervioso

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó seriamente William, mientras el rubio tomaba su aparato con suspiro aliviado

- _él_... no está…

Fue todo lo que necesito oír el pelinegro para gruñir un poco, listo para atacar

-Sutcliff…

-y luego dice que no se parece a un Granbull- murmuró Ronald con miedo

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

William avanzaba por los pasillos de las oficinas como un dragón respirando fuego; de hecho, todos podían jurar que realmente respiraba fuego y sus ojos brillaban con un poco natural tono escarlata. Ronald iba tras él, para tratar de intervenir y salvar a la Princesa en aprietos, mientras los demás se hacían a un lado

-¡Sutcliff!-exclamó el pelinegro abriendo la oficina del mencionado Shinigami, sin embargo, se congeló en su lugar….

-¡waooooo! Esto es… es… ¿la señal del Apocalipsis?-preguntó Ronald, asustado. Todos los papeles estaban ordenados, firmados y esperando ser archivados; ósea, el pápelo estaba completo

El pelinegro avanzó unos pasos, para revisar las hojas. Efectivamente no había nada de que quejarse…

-¿Will?- le llegó la voz de Grell a sus oídos y se giró levemente, aun como en un trance, para notar al Shinigami carmesí parado en el marco de su puerta, mirándolo confundido, y con unas bolsas de Victoria Secret en manos

-¿Tú… hiciste eso…?-preguntó lentamente William, señalando las pilas de papeles

-¿Hice qué…?-preguntó Grell, para volver la cabeza

-tu papeleo está en orden – nunca esperó usar esas palabras en una oración afirmativa.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! ¡El papeleo! ¡Si! ¡Lo acabé yo solita!-mintió Grell, sonriendo –como me sobro tiempo fui de comprar –sonrió

-pues déjame decirte, Sut… Grell… Esta es una placentera sorpresa –dijo William, dándole caricias en la cabeza

El pelirrojo se puso muy feliz, como un perrito, mientras se acercaba más al supervisor para seguir recibiendo las caricias, con una colita ficticia de cachorro batiéndose en el aire

-buen trabajo-indicó William, retirándose.

Grell lo contempló irse, con las mequillas pintadas de un profundo sonrojo y una mano en su pecho: ¡William le había llamado por su nombre! ¡Su nombre! ¡Y se había oído tan hermoso en los labios del pelinegro! ¡Además le había felicitado! Aunque, bueno, él no había hecho nada… había sido el trabajo de alguien más…. pero ¡William T. Spears le había felicitado! Y realmente quería experimentar esa sensación de alegría y satisfacción otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Sobre este fic, otra vez perdón. Igualmente lo he retrasado un poco por varios problemas familiares y de estudio y otras cuestiones que ya se están solucionando. Así mismo, no soy tan buena en la comedia xD Se me está dificultando más de lo esperado, pero espero que les guste la tontería con la que saldré ahora xD

Sin más preámbulos, el capitulo :P

Capitulo 4

William alzó la mirada de sus documentos y la clavó en la puerta muchos minutos, totalmente en silencio, aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando…

-Qué raro…-se dijo, aun aguardando –no ha venido… -indicó. Por lo general, cierto pelirrojo debía estar abriendo la puerta de un golpe y saltando sobre su escritorio, pero…

El pelinegro abrió la puerta. No había nadie, salvó por una bola de ramas y hierba seca como las que pasan por los desiertos; volvió a cerrar, sin retirar la mano del picaporte. Aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando…

Volvió a abrir… Esta vez pasaron dos esferas de hierba seca y ramas, llevando consigo viento, que dejo congelado al Shinigami, junto con tres puntos suspensivos orbitándole la cabeza

-seguramente está recolectando almas… -dijo, cerrando de nueva cuenta la puerta. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto no tener a Grell dando vueltas por su oficina?

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al día siguiente…

Aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… William estaba parado junto a la puerta, pero otra vez nadie llegó…

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al día siguiente del siguiente...

Aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando…. aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando…

Nada de nada…

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al día siguiente del siguiente del siguiente…

Aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando…. aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando…. aguardando… aguardando…

Grell no se presentó

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al día siguiente del siguiente del siguiente del siguiente…

Aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando…. aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando…. aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando…. aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando… aguardando…

Para estas alturas, William ya tenía un aura negra y helada rodeando

-¿Dónde demonios esta?-gritó el pelinegro con fuerza. No solo no se había presentado en su oficina todos esos días, sino tambien Grell llegaba extraordinariamente tarde todas las noches y ni se molestaba ir a molestarlo, como diría el pelinegro, pero eso lo molestaba más.

Es cierto que las almas a cargo de Grell eran recolectadas a tiempo, y que, milagrosamente su papeleo en orden (ejemnograciasalpelirrojoejem), pero debía estar ahí sobre él, ¿no? Esa había sido su rutina por SIGLOS, y ahora que estaban "casados" pues con más razón debía estar acosándolo, ¿no?

¿Por qué razón no estaría puntal a las cinco de la tarde en la oficina del supervisor? Recordaba que hace tiempo, Grell había comenzado a fallar en su rutina, semanas antes de desaparecer por tres años, cuando estuvo en el mundo humano confabulando con Madame Red en incidente de Jack, El Destripador… ¿Acaso otra vez estaba matando? O podría ser peor…

¿Podría estarse viendo con alguien más?

-¿jefe?-preguntó un Shinigami rubio que iba pasando con una pila enorme de papeles

-no… no es nada…-indicó avergonzado William, agachando la mirada. El otro se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando – Burrel…- comenzó después de un momento, deteniendo al otro -¿no has visto dónde está Sut-… mi esposa?

El llamado Burrel se detuvo un tiempo

-lo vi salir con Knox hace tiempo –terminó por decir

¿Knox? ¿Ronald Knox? Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco lo había visto…

¿Qué estaba pasando?

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-asi que este es el nuevo café maid- murmuró un Shinigami de mirada seria y cabello corto, contemplando aburrido el edificio frente a él. A su lado, otro de aparentemente menor de edad, cabello igualmente oscuro, pero un poco más largo, saltó emocionado.

-¡se ve genial! –Gritó –¡ven, vamos! ¡Traigo antojo de una buena rebanada de pastel chocolatoso!

En eso, otro Shinigami se acerca a ellos

-Rudgar, Sascha, oi- dijo. Este era igualmente muy joven en apariencia y usaba una bata blanca

-Otelo, hola – indicó el llamado Rudgar -¿Qué haces aquí?

-lo mismo puedo preguntarles, muchachos, están lejos de Alemania-indicó el forense acercándose a ellos, con una sonrisa felina, totalmente relajada

-pues estamos aquí por tres razones: nos mandaron a investigar el caso de un asesino serial muy cerca-contesto Sascha – la segunda… quisimos venir a ver si los rumores eran ciertos – agregó, confidencialmente, mientras Otelo pestañaba un par de veces – ya sabes, los de _ellos_ dos casados…

-oh, si, son cierto- indicó Otelo cuando comprendió –tampoco yo me la creía

-¡si! –rió divertido, Sascha, mientras Rudgar, dejaba escapar un resoplido

-la tercera es que oímos que este lugar es bueno y aquí mis ojos me arrastró todo el camino- indicó, viendo a su joven compañero, quien rió apenado

-exacto

-vaya, que coincidencias, yo igual –dijo el Shinigami forense- pues, mejor vamos todos

-si-afirmó Sascha, caminando hacia la puerta…

Entonces, el tiempo se congelo y ninguno de los crees creía lo que veía

-¡Bienvenidos de vuelta, Amos!

Ahí, con tacones, media blancas y ligeros, vestido rojo y con mandil, y el típico adorno sobre la cabeza estaba…

-¡GRELL!- tres voces gritaron a la vez, mientras que el Shinigami carmesí parpadeaba un par de veces antes de reconocerlos totalmente

-oh, son ustedes- sonrió –cuanto tiempo – agregó, apartando una de sus dos largas trenzas. Por detrás, otra "maid" se detuvo en medio trabajo, agachando la cabeza y con un aura negra alrededor

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Rudgar, después de haber recuperado el habla. Los más jóvenes seguían con las bocas abiertas hasta el piso

-¡pues que más! ¡Estoy trabajando!-exclamó Grell como si fuera lo más obvio – pasen, les daré una mesa…

Los otros tres lo siguieron

-ya sabemos que estás trabajando, pero ¿Por qué?-preguntó Sascha, colocándose a lado del pelirrojo

-porque necesito dinero…

-ya sabemos que necesitas dinero, pero ¿Por qué?- esta vez fue Rudgar

-para comprar cosas…

-ya sabemos que para… -comenzaba Otelo, hasta notar a la maid que actuaba raro…. -¡¿Ronald Knox?!- exclamó con fuerza, petrificando no solo a sus compañeros, sino tambien a la "maid", quien se giró muy lentamente

-¿Qué onda, chicos?- sip, era Ronald

El rubio usaba el típico vestido negro con blanco, igualmente con medias, sin ligero, esos zapatos muy estilizados de lolitas y el mismo adorno en la cabeza. Sólo que usaba una larga peluca rubia de carrieles y ahora mismo sonreía, con cara de "trágame tierra".

-entonces, ¿van a pedir algo?- preguntó Grell, con las manos en la cintura.

Los otros tres tuvieron en ese momento un ataque de histeria colectiva.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-entonces… ¿estás trabajando aquí porque quieres darle un regalo a Spears?- preguntó Rudgar, intentando aun asimilar la idea. Todos estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería Maid, mientras Grell seguía de buen humor

-si, así es –sonrió el pelirrojo, alegremente. Los otros se miraron un rato, para luego girarse a sus compañeros

-ok, entiendo eso… pero ¿Qué acaso tu sueldo no te alcanza?- pregunto Otelo, confundido. Grell se hizo para atrás en la silla, inflando las mejillas en un ligero puchero

-¿estas bromeando? Con lo que nos pagan no me alcanza para anda…- los tres se volvieron a mirar

-Grell es pésima para ahorrar –interviene Ronald suspirando –no le alcanza porque no organiza su dinero…

-¡ey! Eso no es cierto –se defendió el pelirrojo, a lo que todos en la mesa respondieron con una mirada fija y profundo

-… -tres puntos suspensivos aparecieron orbitando la cabeza de los cuatro

-¿Qué?-pregunto Grell

Flash Back

El pelirrojo iba caminando por una calle llena de tiendas con este Ronald, la nieve ya cubría el camino, reflejando en su blancura las luces de los edificios y las cadenas multicolores que adornaban ventanas y árboles. Ambos shinigamis usaban abrigos, bufandas, guantes y orejeras, cabe decir, que en el caso de Grell, todo era de color rojo

-me pregunto qué le podría dar a Donna- decía el rubio, hundido en sus pensamientos

-¿Donna?- preguntó Grell, sin ponerle realmente atención, mirando hacia los aparadores

-si, la nueva secretaria… es muy linda ¿no?

-ahaja…- murmuró el pelirrojo, aburrido, cuando de repente vio algo en una tienda y se fue corriendo

– me encanta su cabello rubio… es hermoso… parece… parece hebras de oro y su piel es tan suave…- siguió el más joven, sin percarse de que fue abandonado por unos segundo. Cuando regreso la mirada, estaba otra vez Grell a su lado con una bolsa de compras

-¿y que la vas a dar?-preguntó ahora el pelirrojo

-pues no se… quiero que sea algo bonito, ¿sabes? Algo especial, pero que no parezca que quiero algo más serio- continuó Ronald, mientras seguían caminando, otra vez Grell vio algo en otra tienda y se fue corriendo –no estoy listo para un relación formar… siento que aún me falta explorar la soltería un poco más y pobres de las demás damas… dejaría muchos corazones rotos, si de pronto tengo no-… ¿Grell? –preguntó cuándo al fin se dio cuenta que hablaba solo. El rubio comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada de un lado a otro

Al poco, llegó el mencionado pelirrojo con un montón de bolsas de compras y una gran sonrisa

-¿enserio, Grell? –preguntó seriamente Ronald

-¿Qué? –fue la confundida respuesta del pelirrojo

Fin del Flash Back

-no es mi culpa que haya tanta ropa tan hermosa y roja en descuento estos días…-sollozo el Shinigami, desparramado en la mesa

Todos lo vieron unos segundos, antes de girarse al rubio

-¿y tú por qué estás aquí?- quiere saber Otelo – no me digas que…

Ahora fue el turno de Ronald de desparramarse en la mesa.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Grell me lo pidió…

-¿y tan fácilmente aceptaste?- regañó Rudgar –¿no crees que consientes a Sutcliff mucho?

-no me culpes… usó la Mirada en mi contra… no puedo hacer nada contra la Mirada- sollozo Ronald- ¡Ah! No le digan a nadie que me han visto así, por favor ¡Arruinaría mi vida para siempre! ¡Mi prestigio se iria y ni Donna ni nadie quisiera volver a salir conmigo! ¡Seria mi muerte, mi ruina! –mientras hablaba, el rubio se tiraba al suelo y se metía bajo la mesa

-…-Sascha, Rudgar y Otelo se quedaron viendo, mientras la mesa era cubierta con una ahora negra y hasta aparecían unos hitodamas flotando. Grell, por su parte, seguía sonriendo alegremente

-descuida, Knox, no le diremos-sonrió Sascha e inmediatamente el mencionado salió de su escondite para agarrarle ambas manos con los ojos brillantes

-¡muchas gracias!- lloró Ronald, aliviado

-pero enserio… deja de consentir tanto a Sutcliff-regañó Rudgar al rubio

-y ahora que lo pienso… Grell ¿Qué pasó con tu papeleo?-preguntó Otelo al mencionado –Spears se enojara, si no lo tienes listo…

-ah… si… hablando de eso… tengo un favor que pedirles…-habló Grell con los ojitos cristalinos mirando a Otelo y Rudgar fijamente

Ambos se miraron entre ellos unos segundos- …

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-no, pues si… -dijo Otelo, después de llenar una hoja y ponerla junto a otras en una columna- la Mirada de Grell si es un arma mortal…

-no puedo creer que nos convenció de terminar su papeleo por él… -gruñó Rudgar, igualmente colocando otra hoja lista en su lugar –aunque… -comenzó

-aunque… -siguió Otelo

-Sascha se ve lindo en un vestido de Maid…-dijo Rudgar

-Grell se ve linda de Maid- dijo Otello y ambos se vieron fijamente

SILENCIO… Sin más se pusieron a trabajar

-terminemos de una vez… quiero volver a Alemania cuanto antes…-dijo el primero

-si… yo quiero regresar a mi Departamento –dijo el segundo, mientras los dos volvían a escribir. El silencio resultaba incomodo…

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-que cansancio…- bostezó Grell, entrando lentamente al departamento. Ya tenía los parpados cerrados y varias Z alrededor de la cabeza

-¿Sutcliff?- William estaba sentado en el sofá individual con un periódico en manos

-mmmm ¿Will? Hola… -murmuró Grell

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué siempre sales tan rápido del trabajo… y por qué ya no has ido a mi oficina…? –preguntó el pelinegro, seriamente

-ahh… Willl… ¿quieres que vaya a tu oficina?- dijo Grell, alegremente, pero todavía más dormido que despierto –haberlo dicho antes…-se le abraza

-¿Qué? No… no es por eso, Sutcliff… no te hagas ilu…-comenzó a decir el pelinegro con la expresión más tsundere que pudo poner, aunque estaba algo sonrojado, sin embargo, sus palabras cayeron, cuando se dio cuenta de algo…

-ZzZzZzZzZzZz…- Grell se había dormido sobre él

William se quedó un rato así, totalmente inmóvil con el pelirrojo profundamente dormido en su pecho. Las luces, salvo por una lámpara en la esquina, estaban totalmente apagadas. La única bombilla proyectaba apenas las sombras sobra la pared más cercana, mientras la luna apenas y se colaba entre las cortinas corridas

El pelinegro se sentó lentamente. No sabía por qué… pero… no quería despertarlo… se veía tan tierno así, profundamente dormido en él… El supervisor suspiró, pesadamente después de un rato, dejando con cuidado a Grell en el sofá más largo; el mencionado no se despertó, solo murmuró "Will", antes de encogerse sobre sí mismo con expresión tranquila en el rostro…

-siempre me causas problemas innecesarios… Sutcliff…-dijo William, picándole ligeramente la mejilla derecha al pelirrojo –estas tramando algo y averiguaré que es…-agrego, antes de cubrirlo con una cobija.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-lo esperamos de vuelta, Amos- canturrió Grell alegremente, despidiendo a unos clientes del local. Otra vez vestía de Maid con su largo cabello acomodado en una larga coleta. Ronald, con el mismo uniforme, recogía unos platos, pero ahora, Sascha se había unido a ellos y también lucía un lindo traje maid

-esto es divertido-sonrió el más joven entretenido. Ronald soltó un largo suspiro…

-si tú lo dices… - sollozó –aun no quiero que ninguna de las secretarias me vea así…

-¡pero si te ves bien!

-… ahaja…

-vamos, vamos, que aún hay mucho clientes-saltó alegremente el pelirrojo, sintiéndose como pez en el agua ¿Era idea de Ronald o Grell estaba muy feliz de poder usar un vestido?

-¡Esta es una tragedia! –apreció un hombre entrado en años, con otro joven más, pero este estaba sosteniendo su mano envuelta en un paño

-¿Qué pasó, jefe?- quiso saber Grell, mientras todas las maids se juntaban

-nuestro cocinero tuvo un accidente…-indicó -¡Oh, esto es terrible! ¡Debo acompañarlo a urgencia, pero…!

-nos quedaremos sin chef- murmuró una de las chicas

-creo que no nos queda más que cerrar por hoy… -dijo el manager, decepcionado. Todo el mundo calló en un profundo silencio

-¡no! El show debe seguir –indicó Grell, alegremente, mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a él- acompáñelo, jefe ¡Yo me hago cargo de la cocina!

-¿Segura, Grell?

-¡claro! ¡Puede confiar en mí!-indicó Grell, emocionado con un pulgar arriba, mientras el hombre asentía emocionado

-tengo un mal presentimiento… -murmuró Ronald, con algo de miedo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-ahora solo se pica la zanahoria-indicó alegremente Ronald, mientras cortaba la mencionada verdura con rapidez

-picamos… la zanahoria…- murmuraba Grell, intentando cortar bien, sin embargo, sus piezas parecían hexágonos… en el mejor de los pasos -¡uff! Esto es complicado… cocinar es muy difícil…

-ammm, Grell… todavía no hemos empezado a cocinar…

-rayos… -suspiró el pelirrojo

-¡tranquila! Es cuestión que le agarres practica-sonrío Ronald, echando su zanahoria en su olla, bajando la lumbre de la misma

-¿tú tienes mucha? –preguntó Grell, soltando el cuchillo

-¡Claro! Cocinar es mi arma secreta con las chicas-sonrío –verbo mata carita, pero cocinar y bailar matan verbo y carita- rió

Grell no dijo nada unos segundos, mientras acaba de picar y colocaba el contenido de su tabla en otra olla

-sí, supongo que si… -dijo, al cabo de unos segundos- ojala aprenda hacer esto… realmente quiero complacer a Will…

El rubio lo contempló, mientras agregaba más ingredientes –vas en buen camino… no te lo tomes personal, Grell. Sabes cómo es el jefe de amargado

-si… es un refrigerador andante- bromeó Grell, echando más ingredientes

-¡exacto!- río Ronald, mientras el pelirrojo también se reía un rato. Ambos continuaron picando y colocando los trozos de comida dentro de las ollas por un rato más, las cuales seguían burbujeando-y así es como se hace un estofado sorpresa-saltó Ronald revelando su magistral creación que se veía muy apetitosa

-¡Oh! ¡Que rico! ¡Que rico! ¡ A ver cómo me quedó a mi!- saltó Grell, abriendo su olla, sin embargo, la decepción le pintó la cara, mientras Ronald comenzaba a estornudar y toser como loco mientras un humo negro y pesado llenaba el ambiente

-¡ah! ¿Qué pasó aquí?-entró Sascha a la cocina, estornudando como loco, mientras abría la ventana y la puerta

En la olla se podía contemplar una masa verde, un tanto quemada

-¿Qué eso?-preguntó Sascha, después de que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

-…mi estofado sorpresa…- sollozó Grell, al borde del llanto, los otros dos se vieron un rato con enormes gotas de sudor en la sien, antes de sonreír nerviosamente

-no… no esta tan mal…. Grell…-intentó felicitar el rubio, mientras los ojos le lloraban y trataba de mantener el olor lejos de sus pulmones

-¡Si! ¡Se ve muy rico!- sonrió Sascha, tosiendo de vez en cuando

-esa verde… -murmuró el pelirrojo

-ese es un lindo color…-siguió Ronald, mientras Grell se alejaba, decepcionado de la estufa, con un aura negra alrededor – vamos, no te pongas asi. Para ser tu primer intento salió bien… si, está un poco verde, pero eso no…- indicó el rubio tomando la olla de su acompañante, sin embargo, se quedó paralizado, cuando notó algo que no debía pasar

-¿Ronnie? –preguntó Grell, girándose a ver

-¿eh…. Grell? Creo que… creo que tu estofado acaba de gruñirme…- murmuró el más joven

-¿eh?- el pelirrojo se acercó rápidamente, mientras los ojos de Ronald volvían al interior de la olla. Efectivamente, el contenido de ésta se movía por si solo…

-ah, no… como crees, Ronnie… no puede estar vivo…- murmuró Grell, nervioso. Mientras una mosca pasaba cerca

El pequeño insecto fue a pararse en uno de los bordes de la olla, cuando el estofado verde se levantó de la nada y se la comió

-… -los tres se miraron entre ellos para confirmar que eso había pasado de verdad…

-oh, no… -murmuró Sascha

Y así fue cómo surgió la Mancha Voraz, mientras tanto…

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿muerte múltiple por envenenamiento?- preguntó William, bajando sus papeles para ver al Shinigami delante de él. Ambos se encontraban en la oficina del pelinegro

-eso muestra los registros… -indicó –varios mortales muertos y muchos shinigamis enfermos… parece una catástrofe natural…

-¿Dónde?- quiso saber William, dudoso

-en un café Maid un poco cercano…

El pelinegro se quedó callado unos momentos, pensando profundamente en la información dada

-llévame…-ordenó, seriamente


	6. Chapter 6

-rápido, rápido…-urgió Ronald en media voz. A penas abrió la puerta, lo primero que asomó fueron sus ojos para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más… suspiró aliviado y dejo entrar a los otros, Sascha estaba confundido, mientras Grell cargaba una enorme olla, la cual se movia debes en cuando.

Estaban en el departamento de Ronald, quien fue corriendo a su cuarto a cambiarse la ropa. Mientras el shinigami pelirrojo dejó su carga en la barra de la mesa. El lugar era pequeño, pero ordenado con un estilo retro que se basaba en los colores blanco y negro; según lo opinión de Grell, necesitaba más rojo, pero al menos no parecía oficina como la casa de Will

La olla volvió a moverse

-ah, perdón, Manchita- dijo Grell, destapando el instrumento de cocina y una cosa verde oscura se asomó del interior haciendo a Sascha palidecer

-¿Manchita? ¿Es enserio, Grell?- Ronald se asomó con un jeans y playera sin mangas- ¿Le pusiste nombre a esa cosa? – Manchita le gruñó, haciendo a Ronald saltar en su lugar

-¿Qué? Es linda- se defendió Grell, viendo a su creación, la cual le hizo un sonido de gusto.

-Cuando Spears-san se entere, no vas a matar…-murmuró Sascha. Ronald suspiró, estando de acuerdo con la moción , sin embargo, Grell no les hizo mucho caso.

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo eliminamos a esa cosa?-preguntó Ronald. El pelirrojo lo volteó a ver con la boca abierta

-¡No!

-¡vamos, Grell! ¡Debemos deshacernos de eso, antes de que nos descubran!-urgió Ronald. Grell se dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo, abandonando la olla destapada: Sascha los miraba muy preocupado.

-¿Por qué? Si no ha pasado nada malo…-dijo Grell.

-matamos a todos en la cafetería….

-ahh, eso a cualquiera le pasa…

-¡¿Estas bromeando?!- Sascha miraba de uno al otro, conforme hablaban. Ninguno se dio cuenta que el estofado vivo se escurría fuera de su contendor

-¡No voy a destruir a Manchita!

-¡Entonces el jefe nos hará trizas a todos!

-¡No exageres, Ronnie!

-¡No exagero!-para ese punto, Sascha ya tenía ojos en espiral

-¡BASTA!- interrumpió el más joven y los otros dos lo voltearon a ver- gracias… ahh ¿A dónde se fue el estofado verde? -quiso saber….

¡Oh, no…!

Grell y Ronald corrieron a asomarse en el lavabo cuando los últimos vestigios de la cosa desaparecían por el lavabo…

-bien… estamos jodidos…- sentenció Ronald

-o-o-o-o-

William entró a su departamento, esperando encontrar a Grell ahí. Nadie. Sacó su teléfono celular… Ni una llamada perdida. Tampoco podía comunicarse con Knox y fue ahí cuando las tripas se le hicieron un nudo…

Últimamente ellos desaparecían muy seguido, juntos… acaso…ellos estaban… no… ¿O si?

William fue a su cocina por un vaso de agua. ¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que hicieran? ¿O si tenían un romance o no? ¿Por qué tenía ese peso en el estómago? ¿Eran celos? ¿Celos de qué? ¿De Grell haciendo lo que se le plazca con alguien más? ¿O saber que alguien más tenía al pelirrojo entre sus brazos?

Se dejó caer en un sofá. Tener a Grell viviendo con él realmente le estaba afectando…

En eso sonó su teléfono y el pelinegro se apresuró a contestarlo, sintiendo otro frío en la boca del estómago. No era ninguno de los dos prófugos… sino otro shinigmai

-¿Qué sucede, Howard?- quiso saber William. Se quedó callado oyendo al otro hablar, pero conforme pasaban los segundos ,la cara del superior pasaba de aburrimiento a sorpresa, duda y al final horror -¡¿Un pueblo está bajo ataque por una cosa verde, como una mancha?!

Que rayos…

William se apresuró a ir.

-o-o-o-o-

La gente corría, gritaba: todo era un caos, mientras los tres shinigami completaban la destrucción ocasionada por el estofado vivo.

-¡Grell…!-murmuraron los más jóvenes, volteándose lentamente al mencionada, quien no dejaba de ver la destrucción

-ammm… ¿Manchita tenía hambre? -se justificó, alzándose de hombros. En eso, un poster de luz exploto, cayendo muy ceca

-¡Se esta comiendo a la gente!-gritó Ronald alterado

-es que es muy joven… aun no sabe como actuar- volvió a justificar Grell

-¡Ya basta, Grell! ¡Debemos destruirlo… antes que… que…!- Ronald palideció, enfrente de ellos estaba el estofado vivo, pero midiendo 50 veces más que su tamaño original y emitía una especie de gruñido furioso al único rubio del trío- ¡WAAAAAAA!

Ronald salió corriendo con el estofado verde persiguiéndolo por doquier, más en específico, dando círculos alrededor de los otros dos.

-¿Ah?- se quedó Sascha

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Heriste sus sentimientos! -reclamó Grell, viéndolos pasar por sexta vez. Ronald no había dejado de gritar y el estafado verde le seguía gruñendo

-¿Ammm? ¿Senpai?-intervino por fin el shinigami más joven, acercándose al pelirrojo quien solo tenía las manos sobre sus caderas; Grell lo volteó a ver- ¿No cree qué… bueno…deberíamos ayudar a Knox-senpai? -terminó de preguntar

Grell lo miró un momento y después regresó su atención al pobre rubio. Los humanos sobrevinientes se reunían con el ejercito planeando tumbar a Manchita aka Mancha Voraz que casi había terminado con su pueblo.

-cierto… y también sacar a Manchita de aquí… no me gusta lo que planean los humanos…-dijo Grell, mientras se adelantaba y caminaba justo hacia su creación.

-¡Senpai!-gritó Sascha

-¡Grell! ¡¿Qué hace?!-gritó Ronald

El pelirrojo se colocó entre el rubio y Manchita con una postura firme. El estofado le gruñó también. Los más jóvenes se quedaron paralizado del miedo.

-¡Manchita, alto! -regañó Grell; el estofado emitió un sonido, como si lo reconociera- ¡Sentado!- ordenó Grell y el estofado hizo como si se sentara. Ronald y Sascha se miraron con la boca abierta -bien… ¿Quién es la manchita más educada? ¿Quién? ¿Tú? ¡Sí, tú! -y el pelirrojo comenzó a consentir a su creación, la cual hizo gemiditos como perrito.

-creo que me va dar algo…-murmuró Ronald

-¿Ven? Manchita es bien educado -sonrió Grell. Pero los otros dos cambiaron de una mirada de me voy a desmayar a una de horror total cuando vieron a alguien detrás del pelirrojo; el cual ladeó la cabeza un poco -¿Qué?

Ronald y Sascha comenzaron a señalar, mientras palidecían. Grell estaba sinceramente confundido, hasta que notó un aura de enojo puro a su espalda y se erizó completamente, hasta cada hebra de su cabello rojo

-Grell… Sutcliff…- la voz se oyó forzada entre la rabia

¡Ay, no…! Grell se volvió y ahí estaba William, quien parecía respirar fuego como un dragón de ojos rojo. Más shinigamis estaban a lado del pelinegro… todos muy serios

-… hola, Will…-Grell se sonrió, torpemente.

-o-o-o-o-

-¡Buaaaaaaaa! ¡Manchita! -lloraba Grell. William abría la puerta de su departamento para dejarlo pasar. El pelirrojo no había dejado de derramar lágrimas durante todo el trayecto.

-ya, basta, Grell. Sabes que no teníamos de otra-indicó William dejando su saco en un sofá. Grell siguió lloriqueando a todo pulmón- ¡Grell! ¡Ese monstruo era peligroso!

-¡Pero tenían que destruirlo!- se quejó en medio del llanto el pelirrojo, mientras se sentaba -¡Manchita solo quería vivir!

-¡Casi destruye un pueblo!

-¡Buaaaaaaa!

William suspiró unos segundo para voltearlo a ver. Grell continuaba llorando a todo pulmón

-ya… no llores… si tanto quieres pues… te puedo conseguir un perro o algo asi…-murmuró William como quien no quiere la cosa, sin verlo de frente. El pelinegro se rascó levemente la cabeza, fingiendo que el libero era más interesante.

Sin embargo, sus palabras tuvieron efecto, cuando Grell dio un grito de alegría y se le lanzó encima en un ataque de euforia.

-¡Agh! ¡Grell!-reclamó William, tendido en el piso con un alegre pelirrojo sobre su abdomen, moviendo una colita de cachorro.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- exclamó alegremente. William suspiró y lo miró unos segundos, para tocare levemente la cabeza.

-si… si… ahora levántate… el piso esta frio…- Grell obedeció alegremente, sentándose sobre sus rodillas - ¿y bien? ¿Ya me vas a decir que hicieron Knox y tú todo este tiempo?

Grell volvió a palidecer y comenzó a murmurar muchas cosas sin sentido aparente, atorándose con sus propias palabras o cambian su historia muchas veces conforme la creaba. William alzó una ceja

-Y… y entonces…

-Grell…- el pelirrojo se cayó en ese instante-solo dime algo… ¿Knox y tú no están… salindo? -Grell lo contempló fijamente, parpadeando, como si a William le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. Entonces se comenzó a reir

-¡Ronnie y yo! ¡No, claro que! ¡El mocoso me cae bien, pero es muy joven para mí! -clamó en medio de las carcajadas. William lo miró, aliviado, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta que sus palabras lo habían liberado de un peso extra.

Simplemente se levantó y caminó a la ducha

-me voy a bañar…

-¿Nos vamos juntos, Will?-preguntó Grell con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-tampoco abuses… -contestó William, entrando al baño.

Grell sólo se rió levemente mientras abria su mochila…

-¿Y Grell?

-¿Si, mi amor?

-Nunca vuelvas a cocinar…


End file.
